Rush to the league
by wierddude22
Summary: The four dex holders must risk their lives to get to the league and stop the zombies Rated M for violence and swearing in the later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Woo, three stories at one time, anyways this is a Zombie apocalypse story where the four Kanto dex holders must fight with their lives to get to the league **

* * *

_I was walking home from Professor Oak's lab when it happened. I got to the entrance of pallet town when I saw a man covered in blood running at me, I instinctively ran to him to offer my help. That was when I first saw them, it was only one but the poor man didn't see him. He shouted at me, told me to run. But I couldn't, not after what I saw._

_It happened so fast...that thing grabbed him. It pulled off his head causing blood to shoot out and devoured it. I screamed, I wanted to run, but I couldn't not after that. It saw me; it was running towards me...this is the end. I braced myself_

_*Whack* _

_All I saw was Red jump in front of me holding a metal pole that was covered in a yellow gloop. To the side of him was that thing whom I could see so clearly now. Its flesh was a pale blue, it was almost human, it looked familiar but who was it? _

_"Red! What the hell just happened? And what are they?"_  
_"From what Blue said...Zombies, but I'm not sure," he had fear in his voice and before I could say anything he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his house, "We need to get out of here. We need to get to Indigo Plateau but for now we will stay at my house."_

_We soon got in and locked the doors, Red told me to sit down whilst he called Blue. I soon fell asleep_

"Yellow! Get UP!" I heard Red scream at me, I sat up wondering how long I fell asleep  
"How long was I asleep?" I asked"Two hours, we need to go now. We need to get to Viridian city soon, we're the only ones left in town." To see if he was serious I walked up to the window and through the thick fog I could see the town was overrun by those zombie things. I turned around to see Red hold a metal pipe in my direction,

"What's this for?" I knew the answer but I couldn't believe it  
"Sorry Yellow, but I can't protect you all the time. I also need you to promise me something."  
"What?"  
"If I get infected, you kill me as soon as you can. I'll do the same to you." I nodded which was all he needed, "Let's go!"

* * *

**Short chapter, next one will be longer. I'm hoping to make this under ten chapters. **

**Please leave a review and check out my other stories **


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, I'm back to writing, anyway this is chapter two**

* * *

_Until we get to Viridian city one thing will be on my mind, one thing only. Is Green alive? He is probably the strongest out of the four. Another thing bothers me, why the league, surely Cinnabar Island is better zombies can't swim...I think. I need to stop thinking I have to help Red as best as I can so Viridian here I come...hopefully._

*Whack* Red has already opened the door and knocked off the head of a zombie that was stood there, "Come on!" he shouted at me running through the door. I looked at my pipe and braced myself, 'this will be fun' I ran out of the door, I made it five metres when one noticed me.

It started to move towards me, what will happen to me. I clenched my hands in fear when I reminded myself. I have the pipe. It was now three metres away and I decided it was now or never. I swung the pipe as hard as I could and heard a thud. I opened my eyes (they were closed when I swung the pipe) and saw that I took off its left arm. The creatures left side was starting to cover in a yellow gloop (I'm guessing it's their blood) but that didn't stop it. It charged towards me running faster than before, I needed to take another shot at it. I swung again and again until I heard a thump against the floor; I opened my eyes again to see the thing lie on the ground head split half open with yellow gloop flowing out of the crack. Half of its right arm was took off and now covered in yellow.

I decided to end its life; it must be in so much pain so I'll end it for him. I gripped my pipe in both hands and smashed it through the things chest. It must have been very hard as I heard the sound of metal hit concrete. I pulled out the pipe and its blood shot out and started to cover it. I fell onto my knees, a sudden realization just came to me...I just killed a living being, ok so it was going to kill me, but I still feel sad.

I started to cry, I was unsure of myself now. I heard Red calling for me, not like I want to see him. No! I have to be strong, I can't give up now.

Red came over and saw that I had been crying so he embraced me in a hug,  
"Don't worry," he told me in a comforting voice, "When we get to the league you can cry all you like. But for now be strong." His words were different but welcome to me; I started to cry into his jacket but Red didn't mind. He held me closer to him and after five minutes I stopped crying.

"Right, shall we go now?" Red asked me, I nodded. Red grabbed my hand and we were off again. Instead of going to the main entrance of the town I realised that Red was taking me to the lab.  
"Erm, Red why are we going to the lab?" I asked.  
"Easy, I'm sure Oak has some supplies for us."

We soon reached the lab after (Red) killing another ten zombies and knocking down many more. We walked up to the front doors and knocked. Very soon someone opened up so me and Red walked in to see Oaks pale blue face staring at us with a look of hunger...wait FUCK! Before I could react Red had already lunged at him causing the zombiefied Oak to fall backwards, "Yellow run!" he shouted at me.

I obeyed and ran into a room that looked like a small study; it had a solid oak desk (of course) with a computer and other stuff on top. I decided to hide on the other side of it in case Zomb-oak came in. Underneath I saw something peculiar, it was small and metal, had a handle and was kinda L shaped. It was a gun; I could save Red with it...If I knew how to use one. I grabbed it not knowing anything about guns, I hate them they are dangerous and violent and could save Reds life.

I opened the door to see Red being cornered by Zomb-oak, it was now or never. I held up the gun and aimed it, I closed my eyes and pulled what I hoped was the trigger...Nothing happened. I looked at Red who was motioning for me to pull something back, but what? I soon realised that Zomb-oak had noticed me and started to run towards me. I threw the gun on the floor and kicked it between the things legs so Red could use it. I then backed away as Zomb-oak came closer, Shit, I just realised that I had left my pipe in the study.

Crap...I'm forced in the corner, Zomb-oak was about to attack me when,  
*BANG* *BANG *BANG*  
Three holes appeared in the things forehead and I had to kick it so it fell backwards and not on top of me. Behind it I saw Red holding the gun, smoke coming out of it. He saved me from death so I did the only thing I could, I ran at him and hugged him. He was caught off guard by me and stumbled backwards but then he regained balanced and hugged me back.

"Thank you." I whispered to him, trying not to cry.

* * *

**Well that's chapter two, special prizes if you can guess what shipping this is based around XD**

**Please leave a review and check out my other stories**


End file.
